falleentiumfandomcom-20200215-history
Cities in bidding war to become the next state capital
POLITICO | Earlier today, Prime Minister Bush (NCA) announced the government's intention to relocate the state's capital from the overcrowded city of Corrintrin towards a separate location within Darpartryo. The question of whether to move from Corrintrin, which has not only been the state's capital, but also the Falleen capital for almost 5 centuries, has been floated around for many years. Proponents of the move cite the near uncontrollable degree of urbanisation that occurs when so much activity is concetrated within a single city such as Corrintrin, which right now boasts a population of nearly 5 million people in it's metropolitan area. Furthermore, such concentration comes at the detriment of other, less prominent, cities and regions within the state. With Bush at the helm of the government, he sought to implement the policy early on in his term to oversee the transition. The move would involve the relocation of state government agencies such as the Royal Darparian Parliament, the various governmental and non-governmental departments, commissions, committees, councils, groups, organisations and agencies that work under the jurisdiction of the state government. The most likely candidates are the four other major cities within the state, these being: *- Brussels (west RSD): 1.3 million inhabitants *- Konigstadt (south RSD): 0.8 million inhabitants *- Fredericksburg (north RSD): 0.6 million inhabitants *- Mar-a-Lago (east RSD): 0.5 million inhabitants The most obvious candidate according to most analysts would be the western city of Brussels which sits at the bank of the river Utrizz, the same river which crosses Corrintrin. Brussels, already being a decently sized city, has much of the space and infrastructure required to move many of the aforementioned bodies and their employers to the new city. From a symbolic perspective, Brussels sits near the three-way border between the states of Tapanuo and Balranico, which would make sense considering Darpartryo is drifting away from Veldunium in the north-east after it's leave result during the referendum. Konigstadt is the last city before one crosses into the Kingdom of the Straits from within Darpartryo. The city is heavily influenced by Straitian and Aparian culture in general, and has an illustrious place in Darparian history. Much of the trade between the state and the Straits goes through Konigstadt, but that retroactively affects it in terms of intra-state commerce, due to it's non-central location compared to other cities. Fredericksburg, which sits along the northern border of the city with Balbarno along Route 666, the road which connects Darpartryo with Veldunium, has seen a downturn in activity due to the slowing economy of the past decade. City officials state that relocating the capital to Fredericksburg would benefit the state-wide economy by breathing life once again into the city. What often people discard as a possibility, is the coastal Darparian city of Mar-a-Lago. Although a relatively new city compared to it's peers, Mar-a-Lago has the states' largest -- and one of the nations largest -- deep water ports. It also is a center of tourism within the state, with a variety of resorts dotting it's coasts as well as many golf courses. It has become over the last few decades the prime spot for Darparian holiday-goers. The government announced that the question would be decided democratically, and that a plebiscite would be held for the people to elect which city would be the state's new centre of power. Category:The Imperial Constitution